steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
It's Rose Quartz!
Synopsis In Tao Gems, Pink Diamond falls to Yellow Diamond. Plot Yellow Diamond said, "Now, Pink Diamond. Were you not shattered by Rose Quartz?" Pink Diamond said, "She thought. That brat betrayed me. But that does not matter, because I still care for every human being!" She looked almost like Yellow Diamond, but instead she had a pink color scheme. Her mere presence gave energy into the warriors watching. "So, Pink Diamond, do you want to fight or what?" Yellow Diamond boomed. Pink Diamond nodded. Yellow Diamond smiled deviously. The two bowed. Pink Diamond summoned a sword from her gem and tried to attack Yellow Diamond, but was then shocked by Onyx. White Aquamarine gasped. Steven shivered in fear. White Diamond just watched, knowing it was gonna happen. Yellow Diamond used the Breaking Point to attack Pink Diamond. In seconds, Pink Diamond was just a few worthless gem shards. "Next up is Rose Quartz," Yellow Diamond said. "Where is she?" Steven walked up to Yellow Diamond. "See, my dad... he, erm... well, I'm Rose's son. She gave up her physical form to make me. It's complicated." Yellow Diamond chuckled and then laughed hard. Her laugh turned into a light smile. "I guess you're the same thing. Prepare to die!" It was then that Steven's gem glowed. A voice said, "Yellow Diamond, leave this planet!" The gem glow revealed a hologram which turned solid. It was the legendary goddess that was said to have saved Earth: Rose Quartz. Everyone gasped, but Steven was just soulless. Rose yelled, "Steven! Protect the humans!" Steven ran from the scene when Yellow Diamond yelled, "Gem warriors! About fifty of you seize every human you can! We'll keep them in jails and then we'll decide what to do with them. Those who stay, you know to attack." And so a tiny portion ran to Steven's direction. The battle kept on going. The Gems and humans were in infinite warfare. White Aquamarine couldn't help but stare at Onyx. "What had he become?" White Aquamarine thought. She was then woken up with a shot to the chest by a Pearl. Rose Quartz defended her with a shield that she threw at her. That was when Onyx appeared in front of White Aquamarine. The shield was gone. He held shotgun in hand, saying, "This is for annoying me." The last thing White Aquamarine heard was deafening gunfire. She woke up with a black tank top and gray jeans. She was in the battlefield. Everyone was gone. She tried to summon her weapon and saw a shotgun. She noticed a note stuck to her neck. She took it out. "White Aquamarine, I decided to take a break from the battle and care for you. Meanwhile, I made a piece of equipment that's your new weapon. Hope you appreciate it. Signed, Yiradel Strait" White Aquamarine chuckled. She was gonna have fun. She just needed to go to the next battlefield. She began to run to a preparation area. Meanwhile, Yellow Diamond was standing in front of thousands of humans the Gems brought in hundreds of miles away. Yellow Diamond said, "If I tell you to go left, you will do grueling hard labor. You will tell me the Crystal Gem's darkest secrets and anything that can help us. If you go right, you die. Simple." She began telling people where they'd go. White Aquamarine eventually caught up to the others. "Hii, guys!" she yelled as loud as possible. White Diamond whistled. "Hot," she said. That was when Charoite slapped White Diamond and chuckled. "Come on, let bygones be bygones, Charoite." Garnet then said, "Alright. Pearl, Amethyst. We need to form Alexandrite. It's the only thing that can have a chance." Rose walked up to them. "Wait! Let us form Aventurine!" Rose yelled. "We'll have an even better chance!" "We'll destabilize. Four is already enough for different types of Gems, Rose. You'll fight the warriors." Pearl stared at Garnet. "C'mon, Garnet! Let us be Sardonyx instead! Even Alexandrite is unstable!" Garnet sighed. "Well, Alexandrite is a last resort, even when it's a Diamond. Amethyst is meant to fight alone anyway." White Aquamarine said, "Well, I just hope you guys deal with 'em. By the way, I'm White Aquamarine. It is such a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand to Garnet. Garnet shook it. "It is a pleasure to meet you too, White Aquamarine. Now we wait." Characters * White Aquamarine * Black Laced Onyx * Yiradel Strait (mentioned) * Charoite * White Diamond * Garnet * Pearl * Amethyst * Rose Quartz * Aventurine (mentioned) * Sardonyx (mentioned) * Alexandrite (mentioned) * Steven * Yellow Diamond * Pink Diamond Category:Enchi's Content